The Warrior Cats Role Play Wiki:Character Art/Charart for Approval
Starlight ~ Medicine Cat Up for approval. Blur it a bit, and color in her pads. And some lf the spots are on the lineart, could you fix that? Also, it's bigger than I thought it'd be. Could you shrink it? =3 --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 03:18, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll get that done and have a new one posted. ;) this one is only the full size, and when it gets approved (if..XD ) Of course I'll shrink it. <3 ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 04:21, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Never mind with the shrinking. I figured it out. x3 Also, please blur it and add shading. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 04:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Are you still working on this? You have until December 7th to get the new image up. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 23:26, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm still working on it. I'm at school all day and at my Dad's all weekend, as I am right now, and I have none of my blanks or the right editing software to do it on my Dad's laptop. e.e Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 23:53, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright. You can have more time. x3 -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 01:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Wolfspirit's Kit This is just up for comments- I don't want to approve it just yet. x.x I tried out the layering and stuff and this is what happened.. Should I do this more or just stick to the traditional stuff I normally do? Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 16:11, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Keep trying with the layers. You're getting better. =3 Also, it's amazing. Though white on her chest looks a bit odd... --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 21:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I like it. It's all funny and derpy, but if you don't like it I can change it here in a few days or so. I'm going to edit all the photos I need too as of tomorrow if I can squeeze them in. :P Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 05:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I'd prefer it if you changed it, but you can choose. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 00:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) x3 I'll change it. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Darkheart~ Warrior Alright, I got bored and tried out some layering, and I think this is my first success! :D Comments x3 Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I love it, but try lightening it and getting rid of the waste. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 02:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I can get rid of the waste, but lightening it's the prob. :P My thing doesn't save layers, I don't know why- it's just e.e- it makes me mad. Anywho, I can try and see if I can, I think it's fine though.. x3 Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) It can't be pure black, or you can't see the lineart. It has to be a very dark gray, so you can still see the lineart. Also, the eye looks a bit... odd. x3 --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 09:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Cinderwing ~ Rogue :P My first try at a tortoiseshell cat. I think I like the Loner charart the best... :D Comments? Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 04:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blurr the patches and shading a tiny bit more. This is amazing, Prowllu. =3 --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 05:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Get rid of the waste. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 08:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Also, blurr the shading on the stomach a lot. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 11:09, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I'll get it done. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:20, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Bluesight and Foxpaw ~ Mentor and Apprentice I know this isn't a rank, but I just had to make it a charart. x3 Comments? --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 22:57, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I think it should be a rank.. Also- I love it. Very beautiful! <3 I think we should make ranks for like mentor, apprentice things, and add the tortoiseshell and etc. things for the different ranks... What do you think? Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:20, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine with the mentor and apprentice being blanks. We have the mates blank, so why not? Though I don't think the adding in the tortoiseshell and tabby blank is really necessary. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 01:34, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Goldenfrost ~ Medicine Cat He has the white sheen because well.. He has a white fringe on his fur. x3 Comments? First one I've done in awhile.. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:20, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Winged Cats ~ Art Blanks So, I decided to get off my butt & make these. Medicine, Warrior, Leader, Deputy & Kit... Any requests for any more of them..? There's already a mate blank. depurtywifwings.png|Deputy Blank Apprenticewwings.png|Apprentice Blank Kitwithwings.png|Kit Blank Leaderwithwings.png|Leader Blank MedicineCatwifwings.png|Medicine Cat Blank warrriorwithwings.png|Warrior Blank Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Aero ~ Kit Decided to make Aero's kit out of all things- and I think this one is my favorite blank now. x3 Comments? Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 03:23, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Very pretty, but I though he had a swirl of multi-colored fur over his eye. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 03:30, February 14, 2013 (UTC)